videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Moses/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Jacob is seen bodyguarding a caucasian american rapper by the name of Blingood.) Jacob Moses, The Walking Sandstorm. He was a hometown hero after succesfully saving the lives of various celebrities for years. (Later in an office, the shadow figure offers Jacob a chance to collaborate. Only the back of said figure is shown on-screen.) That is until Jacob unwillingly starts to work with a shadow figure. In the eyes of his townspeople, Jacob is now among the most wanted by the Israeli authorities. (Jacob later goes out of the office. The shadow figure is seen behind with a sinister smile.) Because he couldn't reject the shadow figure's offer, Jacob's task is to eradicate the competitors of the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament. Unberknownst to him, the shadow figure will outlive his usefulness. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Kastor Euklideus Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Mythologic Museum Library. Jacob opens the door and sees Kastor, who's behind him. Jacob starts to summon his Desert Orb to Kastor but he evades it easily.) * Kastor: "Jacob? What's wrong with you?" * Jacob: "By orders of the future master of Earth... you will be perished!" (Then Kastor turns around and starts to fight in a correographed fight that lasts for twenty seconds.) * Kastor: "Future master of Earth? He's the shadow figure!" * Jacob: "Surrender now... or die trying!" (Both fighters retreat back to the square one.) * Kastor: "Listen, Jacob, he's the one who's controlling you!" * Jacob: "Enough talk, great sage... prepare yourself!" After-Match Cutscene (Just when Jacob attempts to strike a still unconscious Kastor with his boot to the face, he suddenly stops and then starts to pass the effect of the brainwashing.) * Kastor: "Jacob?" (Jacob's mind is now focusing again back to its senses.) * Jacob: "What I am doing?" * Kastor: "You're brainwashed by the shadow figure." * Jacob: "No... What I have fucking done! The lives I swore to protect... I almost killed them!" (Jacob helps Kastor to get up.) * Kastor: "Don't feel guilty yourself. There's a chance for you to stop him." * Jacob: "But how, Kastor? I will be branded as a fugitive for an eternity." * Kastor: "The world needs heroes... and you are one of them!" * Jacob: "Thanks for opening my eyes, Kastor." * Kastor: "Be careful with the shadow figure, and good luck." * Jacob: "Consider it done!" (Jacob leaves the library as the camera focuses on Kastor reading his book.) Tournament Finals - VS. Natalie Volkova Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! We're seeing how two henchmen serving for an unknown figure duke it out! Introducing first, The Walking Sandstorm... Jacob Moses! And his oponent, make it way for... The Bone-Breaking Assassin, Natalie Volkova!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Jacob: "Listen to me, it's something urgent!" * Natalie: "Why are you disobeying his orders, Jacob?" * Jacob: "Natalie... you're brainwashed!" * Natalie: "Are you accusing me of paranoia?" (Jacob goes to his Soul Maga stance and challenges Natalie.) * Jacob: "Forgive me, Natalie. This is for your own sake." * Natalie: "Bring it on, traitor!" (Natalie accepts his challenge and goes to her Commando Skambo stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Natalie, Jacob is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Jacob Moses!" * Jacob: "Natalie... are you all right?" (Natalie starts to recover her consciousness and gets off of her brainwashed state.) * Natalie: "Where am I?" * Jacob: "You got brainwashed like me." * Natalie: "I now understand it all." (Jacob helps Natalie to get up and then shakes hands. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Jacob: "What kind of people would turn off the light?" * Natalie: "And in the very moment you won the tournament." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Jacob Moses." * Jacob: "No need to congratulate me... I want answers now!" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Natalie: "Are you sure to do this?" * Jacob: "He will pay for for turning us into monsters!" * Natalie: "I wish you good luck, Jacob." (Jacob decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Jacob gets out of it.) * Jacob: "Where's Doctor Giga?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Jacob: "I have personal issues with him." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Jacob: "Let me settle this encounter before I go to deal with him." * Messenger: "Good luck, Jacob Moses. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Jacob.) * Don Z: "Welcome back, Jacob Moses." * Jacob: "What are you doing here?" * Don Z: "I saw that you're free of his influence." * Jacob: "Donovan Zambrano. It's not the time to work with Doctor Giga." * Don Z: "Stop talking nonsense?" * Jacob: "Listen, he's using you like a pawn!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "So be it... prepare to fight!" * Jacob: "I see that you're not trustworthy, Don Z." Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Jacob: "That's enough, Don Z!" * Don Z: "Okay, I'll explain everything. Doctor Giga kidnapped Sayaka Yamanaka in order to brainwash her just like he did to you and Natalie." * Jacob: "And why did you work for him?" * Don Z: "He promised that if I do everything for him, I would return to my old glory... but it was a lie. I was a fool for trusting him." * Jacob: "I actually pity you, Donovan." * Don Z: "That's why I'm currently atoning for my mistakes, Jacob." * Jacob: "Where's Doctor Giga's lair?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Jacob: "I hope you will be redeemed soon." (Jacob shakes hands with Don Z and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Jacob goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "What are you trying to stop me, Jacob Moses?" * Jacob: "Enough of your manipulations, Doctor Giga!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "This is not the humble way to adress the future master of this pathetic world!" * Jacob: "I have fed up of your interdimensional conquest!" * Doctor Giga: "I see that the brainwashing effect has passed!" * Jacob: "Yes, and I'm starting to fight for everything that is good." * Doctor Giga: "We could rule together if you, Natalie and even Don Z didn't flip me off!" * Jacob: "Why did you brainwashed me and Natalie to do your bidding?" * Doctor Giga: "Let me explain why I manipulated you two!" (We cut to a flashback in Doctor Giga's lair months ago as he converses with both Jacob and Natalie.) * Doctor Giga: "You two incompetents are good for nothing!" * Jacob: "We followed your orders... and that's how you are treating us?" * Natalie: "We don't deserve to be insulted that way!" * Doctor Giga: "Are you going to insubordinate me?" * Jacob: "For our own sake, we quit!" * Natalie: "I noticed that you're really insane to follow your war games." (Jacob and Natalie almost left but Doctor Giga captured them by surprise, sending them to the brainwashing area. He later presses the red button and mind-controlling helmets were put on their heads, screaming them in terror.) * Doctor Giga: "From now on, you will obey me by force." (We cut back to Jacob and Doctor Giga.) * Jacob: "But thanks to my appreciation for the music, I managed to remove your influence." * Doctor Giga: "And that's why I hate fucking music!" (Jacob gets angry and sends three Desert Orbs to the dictator but he launches lasers from his left hand to the orbs, dissipating them.) * Jacob: "And starting from now on... I will stop your illicit activities!" * Doctor Giga: "Traitor! I knew that you're backstabbing me!" * Jacob: "The people called me traitor before, but I'm starting my duties as a hero again!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Jacob and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "What I think of you is that you're not but a complete sellout, and I will show you that nobody wants to mess with me!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Jacob: "No more manipulations, Doctor Giga!" * Doctor Giga: "But that will be your final prize for insulting me!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Jacob: "You definitively crossed the line!" * Doctor Giga: "Unfortunately, the people will remember you as a failure." (Then Jacob looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Jacob: "When I leave this place... I will be remembered as a hero." * Doctor Giga: "No! This can't be possible!" * Jacob: "As for you, Doctor Giga... these scraps will sleep you for eternity." (Jacob adjusts his amber glasses with his fingertips and then leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "This is for double-crossing me, Jacob Moses!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut next day at the Parlament where a congressman recognizes Jacob's effort.) * Congressman: "Jacob Moses, for the will of breaking off the evil influences of Doctor Giga and stopping his nefarious plans to conquer Earth, as well as the other worlds, I award you with the accomplishment of the Hero of the Year." (They applaud for Jacob, who receives the medal.) * Jacob: "Thank you! I'm sorry for leaving my country behind, but believe me... I'm now rejoining the path of righteousness. I would thank to my good friend Kastor Euklideus, as well as my partner Natalie Volkova." (Kastor and Natalie are seen among the crowd as they thank Jacob.) * Congressman: "Any other questions?" (Suddenly, the terrorist organization known as ISIS, breaks the window's glasses and starts to point guns to the people.) * ISIS Terrorist #1: "Don't move or I will cause a massacre!" * Kastor: "What's happening here?" * Natalie: "Not ISIS again!" * ISIS Terrorist #2: "Give me your documents, Prime Minister and nobody will be injured." (Natalie and Kastor comes with a plan in silence.) * Natalie: "Do we have a plan, Kastor?" * Kastor: "Shh... Jacob already has a plan in mind." (Jacob suddenly closes his eyes. As he does it, sand suddenly comes from the floor and starts attacking the terrorists as Natalie and Kastor start to react.) * Natalie: "It's our moment!" * Kastor: "Now!" (Natalie unsheathes her signature knife and starts to disarm the terrorists' weapons, followed by Kastor bodyslamming another terrorist to another set of them.) * ISIS Terrorist #3: "Kill them!" (They continue fight the terrorists and then advises the crowd to leave the Parlament. Later, the remaining terrorist is shooting to the congressman.) * ISIS Terrorist #1: "Enough!" (However, Jacob comes to save him by creating a sand wall that blocks the bullet before it dissipates, and then he's reunited with Natalie and Kastor, getting the terrorist scared.) * ISIS Terrorist #1: "Who the fuck are you?" * Jacob: "Me, Natalie and Kastor are more than ordinary humans!" * Natalie: "We're blessed with the rhythm in our veins!" * Kastor: "Any last words?" * ISIS Terrorist #1: "We surrender?" * Jacob: "Time's up!" (Jacob summons his sand fist to the remaining terrorist, leaving him unconscious. After that, the Mosad squad comes to capture the terrorists as the congressman thanks the ones who stopped the ISIS plan.) * Congressman: "Thanks for saving my life! You three are real heroes!" * Jacob: "Part of my job description." * Natalie: "As a returning member of the League of Spies, I salute you!" * Kastor: "I hope you solve the conflict between Israeli and the Palestine states." * Congressman: "I will do the best possible, guys." (Jacob's Smartphone vibrates and turns out it's Rina Yamanaka's message, which says "Arigato, Jacob-san!" followed by an image of her with her friends Carlos, Joaquín, Adriana, Iván and Takeru, as well as an image of Don Z having a good friendship with Sayaka.) * Jacob: "I must go... I got many lives to save." * Natalie: "Take care well of my two disciples, Jacob." * Kastor: "The kids have much to learn." * Congressman: "Good luck on your journey!" (Jacob waves a goodbye to them as he leaves the Parlament.) * Jacob (v/o): "This world is beautiful... and no matter how evil people, be it human or interdimensional, attempts to make harm to it, I'm making sure the innocents' lives are safe." (Then, he summons a sandstorm around his legs and starts floating to the sky with his crossed arms as the camera focuses on him while the camera freezes for ten seconds. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade